Wanted
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: Just a little songfic of Steve and Tony's wedding WARNING: it kinda sucks. Stony, K because it's pure fluff, Song: Wanted by Hunter Hayes, my first for Stony and the Avengers


_**Crappy Stony Song-fic, ahoy! My first for Stony (or Avengers, for that matter), so please be nice! **_

_**NOTE! : copyrights, blah blah blah, Joss Whedon and all that jazz.**_

_**CONTAINS: Stony, one oc that all you need to know about is she's Tony's bgff, a Coulson (COULSON FUCKING LIVES.), and what I hope to be feels.**_

* * *

_**You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you**_

This was it.

This was the moment Steve had been waiting for ever since he'd woken up.

Ever since he'd met Tony.

At first, he had no idea that something so taboo when he was growing up would turn out to be how he wanted to live his life.

He didn't want to change any of it, either.

It was all so confusing and new, this world.

But he knew he didn't want to rediscover it without him.

Not without Tony.

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too**_

Tony was nervous.

Tony Stark, _nervous._

He paced back and forth, waiting for someone to tell him it was time.

He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.

He usually wasn't sure of anything outside of science.

Things like this.

Dear god, it wasn't like he didn't want this.

He was just so nervous.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

Steve's heart was pounding harder than he thought possible.

Slowly the small procession came in.

Beside him, Phil squeezed his shoulder.

If it were any possible for someone to have a better best man, Steve would've called them a liar.

Phil was the one who kept reminding him why they were doing this.

So Steve could be Tony's.

So Steve could call Tony his.

So Steve could have Tony forever.

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**You get that all the time, I know you do**_  
_**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**_  
_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**_

Tony's grip on Loric's arm tightened tenfold.

Thank god this woman could take it, because he needed the support so bad.

He felt like all the air in his lungs was gone.

He'd never wanted anything so bad.

Steve was just too beautiful for words, standing at attention in his uniform, biting his lip in that shy way that drove Tony insane.

He was perfect.

**_When I wrap you up_**  
**_When I kiss your lips_**  
**_I wanna make you feel wanted_**

Steve had to keep himself from shaking as Loric handed Tony off to him.

She gave him a genuine, happy smile, one that said that she knew he would take care of Tony.

And he would.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Tony right now.

But he also wanted to do this right.

_**And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted**_

Tony couldn't believe he was this close.

This close to Steve.

This close to having Steve.

This close to belonging to Steve and only Steve.

**_As good as you make me feel_**  
**_I wanna make you feel better_**  
**_Better than your fairy tales_**  
**_Better than your best dreams_**  
**_You're more than everything I need_**  
**_You're all I ever wanted_**  
**_All I ever wanted_**

It all went by in a blur, until they heard it.

You may kiss your husband.

**_And I just wanna wrap you up_**

Steve nearly swept Tony up._**  
**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

Tony's hands were on either side of Steve's face._**  
**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

Their lips were all too eager._**  
**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

Tony swore he heard Steve mumble 'mine,' against his lips._**  
**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

Their fingers tangled together._**  
**_

_**Never let you forget it**_

Their rings shined in the sunlight._**  
**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

It was beautiful._**  
**_

_**Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel –**_

Both were smiling and crying, promising that they'd always make each other feel…_**  
**_

_**Wanted  
**_

_**'Cause you'll always be wanted.**_

_**###**_

_**Ta daa… yeah… Please R&R!**_

_**~Never let you go… ~**_


End file.
